Fixing means are commonly used, for example in aircraft, for fixing pieces of equipment to supporting structures or substrates. Such fixing means commonly comprise combinations of clamps, brackets or plates connected together with bolts or other suitable means. Such fixing means can be relatively time consuming and difficult to install, particularly in complex structures. Furthermore, such fixing means commonly have a high part count, which tends to increase cost and weight.